


Wake Up Call

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7-30-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7-30-09

Walt doesn't remember last night. He's pretty sure there was a lot of booze involved and, if he's not hallucinating (which he's not willing to believe just yet), there may have been wild animals or a trip to Las Vegas.

Either way, his head feels like there were all of those things, which means he kind of wants to stick it under a faucet and see how long it takes to drown. The only problem is that he can't get out of the bed, because Ray Person is not only lying next to him, but his head is resting on Walt's chest like it's some sort of personal pillow.

"Ray." He whispers the word because it seems prudent to be a little discreet when he a) doesn't remember most of the night before and b) wakes up in bed with another guy and c) for all he knows he's in Brad Colbert's mom's guest bedroom. Any and all are reason enough to be wary, as far as he concerned. "Ray."

"Shut the fuck up, Hasser," Ray mumbles against Walt's chest, smearing what feels like a night's worth of drool on his skin. "It's too fucking early."

"Ray."

"Shut up," Ray's voice is more of a groan now, filled with unhappiness. "Just a few more minutes and then I promise I'll blow you again."

"Blo...what?" Walt sits up sharply, dumping Ray unceremoniously on the mattress. "What?"

Ray groans and manages to sit up as well, rubbing his head and then his eye. "What the fuck?"

"Blow me?"

"Yeah." Ray scratches his chest next and Walt realizes that Ray's chest is bare. As is his own chest. He reaches down and lifts up the sheet and realizes his chest isn't the only thing. "Last night that's all you wanted. 'Fuck, Ray. Yes, God, fuck yes. Suck me, you fucking cocksucker'. You were pretty fucking vocal. It was awesome."

"I wouldn't do that."

"You would. You did." Ray grins at him, impish and for a second Walt thinks 'yeah, okay, he would', but he shakes it off. "You were up to your eyeballs in tequila and someone put some fucking country music on the jukebox, you started singing and Brad told you whatever you wanted to stop the caterwauling he'd make it happen. You said you wanted me to suck your dick."

"No I didn't."

"Dude. We're naked in bed together. Would I fucking lie about this?"

"YES!" Walt gets out of bed and then crawls back in immediately, pulling the sheet up over himself. "You would. In fact, lying about this would be one of your favorite things to do. Christ." Walt shakes his head, burying it in his hands. "No more tequila. Ever."

"You know, if you keep this up, you're totally going to hurt my feelings." Ray shifts on the bed and leans against the headboard, pillows shoved behind his back. He grabs Walt's wrist and tugs his hand away from his face, bending his head so Walt has no choice but to look at him. "Hey, Hasser."

"What?"

Ray rolls his eyes and tugs Walt toward him hard enough that Walt sprawls across his chest. "Let's think for a minute here, okay? Who's a big, bad-ass Marine?"

"Brad."

Ray smirks. "Okay, in this bed we're in, who is a big, bad-ass Marine?"

"I'm assuming that you want me to say you?" Walt tries to pull away, but Ray's grip is unrelenting. "Okay. Okay. You."

"And, even though you're also a bad-ass Marine, do you really think that you could, drunker on tequila than the fucking worm in the bottle, coerce me into blowing you if I didn't fucking want to?" Walt opens his mouth to respond, but nothing comes out and Ray smiles triumphantly. "So, go back to sleep for another fucking hour or so and then I'll blow you again."

"But..."

"Christ on a fucking cracker, Walt." Ray wraps his hand around the back of Walt's neck, fingers almost tight enough to hurt. He pulls Walt in and holds him a breath away. "Shut up and kiss me, okay? We'll deal with blow jobs later."


End file.
